


Luffy in the Skies with Kairouseki

by AyumiUK (weirdpianist)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Luna Lovegood, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Draco in Leather Pants, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Nakamaship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Reincarnation, Rule of Punny, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/AyumiUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna was reborn into a world of sea and pirates. In a ship of dreams and tangerine trees, they'll set out on the next great adventure.</p><p>Loosely based on a certain song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> This plot(?) bunny was born after staying awake for more than 30 hours. Some days later, I was singing in the shower. ♫Picture yourself in a boat on the sea, with tangerine trees and- wait a minute, sea? And I had a title.
> 
> Most of the members of DA died during the Battle of Hogwarts. The ones who didn't? Well...

1: Luffy

Luna was dead, and then she wasn't anymore. Small hands pulled  _(platinum)_ black locks from  _(pale)_ dark blue eyes. Thoughts grew a bit blurry at the edges between  **Now**  and  _Then_. Sometimes, it was so hard to stay grounded.

Not that she tried very hard. Flying was so much better, anyway.

She missed Xeno-daddy. This Now's daddy was a dragon, or so Grandpa Garp told her between boisterous laughs and bear hugs. If his black eyes felt sad and blue and pained, she never mentioned it.

 

* * *

 

"I don't think One Piece is something as mundane as gold."

"Oh?" Shanks intoned, amused.

"I do wonder what it is, though." Determination shone in her eyes. "Ah, then I just have to find it!"

"You want to be the Pirate King?" The man tried to contain a snort.

"No, not really. Say, mister Shanks, do you want to be pirate king?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad."

"Then it's settled! After I find it, you can be king and I'll just continue being Luffy."

"That's not how it works."

"Well, a king can always abdicate, right?"

After that, whenever Shanks thought she wasn't paying attention, he'd look at her contemplatively.

 

* * *

 

"Mister Shanks, your crown! You already gave me your arm, and that's a lot," Luna hiccupped.

"Consider this my investment. Return this hat after you find One Piece."

"I still think your arm is more important than some treasure at the end of the world."

The pirate smiled warmly, "but an arm for your life is a bargain."


	2. Of Harries and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... first update ever that wasn't at some ungodly hour between 4 and 6 am? 1 am isn't that better, but...

Luna was seven years young when she met Harry-Ace for the second-first time. Initially, the girl was a bit sad when he didn't recognize her. Then, she looked closer and her eyes widened a bit. "Removing so many wrackspurts will take a while."

And so, she followed him everywhere, shooing the small annoyances away from a perplexed boy.

Days passed by, and Luna found out where the homeless wrackspurts had decided to settle. Unfortunately, she was tied up and being hit by a not-so-blunt object. Repeatedly. 'Doesn't hurt as much as a Reducto to the knees…'

To her rescue, came Harry… and a Malfoy?

Shaking the confusion from her head, she smiled serenely and accepted.

 

* * *

 

 

He was different, but not really. And she really liked this Draco non-Malfoy.

In spite of the despair that lingered in his eyes, there was genuine happiness and a dose of lightheartedness to him. And once Draco-Sabo embraced you as family, he'd do anything to protect you.

It felt good to be protected, until it didn't.

It was a cloudless, warm morning when Draco's fierce devotion cost him his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Years passed by, and Luna came to accept Harry wouldn't recover his memories. And, considering what she knew of his past, maybe it was for the best.

Harry-Ace's seventeenth birthday came and went away, taking his small boat with the wind.

Three years.


	3. Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The writer was really unsure about this and delayed posting for as long as her conscience allowed. This suffered excessive amounts of editing, and brainstorming, and just plain procrastination. orz

"How peculiar. Maybe red was  _green_  and green is ripe?" Luffy wondered aloud.

Zoro stared for a moment.

"… Luna?"

"Hello, Ronald. I think they mistook you for seaweed. They even hanged you to dry."

Ron-Zoro burst out laughing, only to wheeze in pain. "I don't suppose you can get me a glass of wate-" before he could finish his sentence, the girl shoved a canteen on his mouth.

"Ah, now we just have to add Miso!" She paused, "Spring onion and tofu, also."

Zoro choked mid-gulp and she awkwardly patted his back. After his thirst was quenched, he smiled. "So, can you get me out of here? I'm pretty sure that idiot won't actually do his part of the bet." His cheeks reddened slightly and he mumbled, "I may have jumped into it without thinking…"

Coby wondered what they were talking about, though his musing was interrupted by a little girl. The boy inhaled slowly and gathered the courage to accompany her...

Only for the spoiled son to arrive and find a very angry swordsman. A  _liberated_  one, at that.

From their spot over the wall, the children had first seats to the one-sided confrontation that followed.

A small island was saved as they retrieved his swords; Morgan, for all his strength, simply batted aside as an inconsequential fly.

000

"So, where to now, Captain?"

Luffy chewed the sweet onigiri before replying, "This meal would be even tastier with tangerine juice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, we have Ro(Ron)oa Zoro! *dodges rotten tomatoes*
> 
> I seriously considered Neville, but... I couldn't resist the jokes. Sorry.


End file.
